Mi mente volará mañana
by nogobu-chan
Summary: Hacía bastante tiempo que Natsuki Adachi escribía su día a día junto a sus emociones y pensamientos en un blog. Últimamente sus visitas habían aumentado y con ellas los consejos recibidos de otros usuarios anónimos. Todo se debía a un comentario que puso Natsuki sobre un chico llamado Kouji Minamoto, que despertaba interés en la joven.
1. Aviso

**Primero de todo quería decir que algunos personajes de esta historia están basados en Digimon Frontier, por lo tanto no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de ****_Toei Animation_****.**

**Pido disculpas de antemano si me retraso en algunos momentos en subir capítulo. Voy a probar un formato nuevo a la hora de escribir, a ver que tal sale. También quiero añadir que es la primera historia relacionada con el anime que escribo, como he dicho anteriormente quiero probar cosas nuevas y no estancarme en un solo ámbito.**

**Por último quiero darle las gracias mi Sempai por ayudarme a tomar la decisión y a realizarla. Arigatô gozaimasu!**

**¡Pronto comenzaré a subir capítulos, paciencia!**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Título**: Mi mente volará mañana

**Autora**: Nogobu-chan.

**Disclaimer**: Digimon Frontier pertenece a _**Toei Animation**_.

**Personajes de Digimon**: _Natsuki Adachi_ aparece como protagonista (en este caso ella no pertenece a Digimon Frontier, es invención propia), _Kouji Minamoto_ y _Koichi Kimura_ aparecen como gemelos. _Izumi Orimoto_ es amiga de Natsuki, por otro lado _Takuya Kambara_ aparece como amigo de los gemelos. Takumi mantiene una relación en esta historia (aviso, tenía la necesidad de poner a mi pareja favorita JUNTA en este fanfic). Los padres de los personajes pertenecientes a Digimon se han mantenido tal y como son presentados en el anime.

**Original Character (**_**OC**_**)**: _Natsuki Adachi, Kiyoshi Adachi, Yuuna Hamaguchi y Momoko Hamaguchi_.

**Tipo de fanfic**: Alternative Universe (_AU_).

**POV**: Narrador omnisciente.

**Título del capítulo desarrollado a continuación**: Capítulo 1: Dos gemelos y un dinosaurio.

Natsuki era una adolescente de diecisiete años nacida en Tokyo. Su aspecto parecía el de una niña curiosa y muy imaginativa; usualmente la gente confundía su edad y decía una cifra menor a la que poseía.

Físicamente la chica se caracterizaba por un pelo corto y color caramelo, recogido con unos broches blancos en la parte derecha de su cabello. Sus ojos verdes y grandes expresaban mil y una emociones, combinadas con su carácter alocado. Aún así, Natsuki era conocida por su inocencia, ingenuidad y su cariño hacia los demás. En cambio, su carácter tenía un contrapunto muy divertido, el cual hacía que la joven no parara quieta ni un segundo.

Vivía en el barrio de Shibuya junto a su padre Adachi Kiyoshi , su tía Hamaguchi Yuuna y su prima Hamaguchi Momoko. Compartía un pequeño piso junto a ellos, ya que económicamente no podían permitirse gran cosa, y entre todos se ayudaban. Natsuki creció sin una madre a su lado (ya que ésta había muerto en el parto, desgraciadamente), por lo tanto su tía Yuuna asumió el papel. Su pequeña prima Momoko era como una hermana para la joven. La familia de Natsuki no poseía mucha suerte, pero poco a poco salían adelante. El marido de Yuuna también murió, eso hizo que la pequeña familia se uniera más.

Hacía poco tiempo que Natsuki había creado un blog público, en el cual expresaba sus vivencias y recibía opiniones anónimas sobre otros lectores. Usaba esas opiniones como críticas constructivas y poco a poco reflexionaba y se iba formando como persona.

Su última publicación fue:

_Por: Natsuki-chan._

"_¡No me puedo creer que mañana (por fin) pueda ir a informarme para mi trabajo sobre los dinosaurios! Hace tiempo que comenté mi extraña pasión por los ellos... así que en la escuela nos encomendaron un trabajo, de tema libre, a elegir... y... ¡ALLÁ VOY! _

_Estoy bastante emocionada. ¿Qué más puedo decir? No gran cosa, hoy el día ha sido como siempre: escuela, mi amiga Izumi-chan hablando sin parar sobre su novio Takuya-kun y etc. ¡YO TAMBIÉN EXIJO UN NOVIO! QUIERO VIVIR MI PROPIA HISTORIA Y SOÑAR y creo que ya lo he vuelto a hacer otra vez, demasiada imaginación. _

_Acabo con un agradecimiento a los comentarios de la anterior publicación, los consejos me ayudaron mucho. ¡Arigatô!"_

Y así fue como Natsuki respondió algunos comentarios de más y apagó su ordenador para después ir a dormir y esperar a aquel mañana. Aquel mañana que le daría un giro a su monótona vida.

La música resonaba en las orejas de Natsuki, el traqueteo del tren movía a la gente de un lado a otro. Era sábado y el bullicio de la gente era muy notable. La chica se encontraba sentada al lado de una mujer mayor, observando detenidamente un folleto sobre el museo que iba a visitar. En su otra mano, Natsuki sujetaba un pase especial a los centros de investigación del museo, para concluir su trabajo. Miró su reloj y vio que tan solo eran las diez y media de la mañana, suspiró y guardó los papeles en su mochila de piel.

Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta para bajar en la estación que le tocaba, Asakusa. "_¿Quién sabe si allí encuentro algo interesante? ¡Obviamente Natsu-chan, habrá dinosaurios! DINOSAURIOS. DINOSAURIOS. PODRÉ ALIMENTAR MI EXTRAÑA OBSESIÓN. ¡Pero si ya la alimentas cada día estudiándola en la escuela! …Pero eso es diferente... Ahora estoy en libertad, puedo preguntar todo lo que yo quiera. ¡Y QUIEN SABE SI ENCUENTRO ALGO MÁS! ¿Algo más? ¡Calla, calla, que ha sonado muy mal! Espera... ¿Estaré diciendo esto en voz alta? ¿A pleno pulmón por la calle? Hmm... Nadie parece mirarme. Supongo que no hay peligro. ¡Maldita sea ya vuelvo a hablar mentalmente sola! ¡BAKA!_" Después de su monólogo interior, llegó a las puertas del museo y entró decididamente.

Paseó durante dos horas por las instalaciones mientras apuntaba datos importantes en su pequeña libreta. Observó fósiles de Dimetrodon, una recreación digital sobre los Brontosaurus, restos del cráneo de un Triceratops y millones de datos más que hicieron colapsar su mística mente. Repasó sus apuntes una vez más y sacó su permiso especial para dirigirse hacia los centros de investigación.

Buscó por todos lados la entrada al centro pero no la encontró, tampoco dio con ningún trabajador para pedir que la guiaran, la última opción que tenía era volver a recepción y preguntar. Deshaciendo el camino que había trazado volvió al punto de información que se encontraba en la entrada del museo. Se asomó al mostrados y vio a un chico un poco más mayor que ella, pelo largo, negro y con tonos azules, recogido en una coleta. "_Peliazul. Que curioso_" pensó. Algunos mechones caían por la frente del chico y acababan por encima de sus cejas, debajo se podían encontrar unos ojos azules mirando atentamente la pantalla de un ordenador que tenía delante. Llevaba una camisa blanca y encima una chaqueta desabrochada de color oscuro, su vestimenta hizo pensar a Natsuki que quizás era un trabajador del museo.

La chica carraspeó con su garganta y obtuvo la atención del chico. Así pues, comenzó su bombardeo de preguntas y uno de sus nuevos monólogos.

H...hola - preguntó Natsuki tímidamente - Soy Adachi Natsuki estoy haciendo un trabajo sobre dinosaurios y mi escuela me aconsejó que viniera a este lugar. Tengo un pase especial para la investigación sobre nuevas especies descubiertas en Japón y me preguntaba donde estarían esos centros – enseñó su pase al chico, éste la observó seriamente sin mostrar expresión alguna – S...su...sumimasen.

Ves a preguntar a otro y a mi no me molestes niña – respondió bruscamente el chico – Estoy ocupado.

¡PERO BUENO! ¿Y ESOS MODALES? ¿NI SIQUIERA PUEDES TENER UN POCO DE AMABILIDAD? ¡TE LO HE PEDIDO EDUCADAMENTE! - gritó Natsuki enfurecida ante aquella respuesta – LLEVO HORAS BUSCANDO A ALGUIEN PARA INFORMARME Y ERES EL ÚNICO QUE ENCUENTRO. ¡SI TRABAJAS AQUÍ PODRÍAS SER MÁS AMABLE! SERÁ CREÍDO...

Primero de todo no trabajo aquí, solo estoy de paso – el chico contestó a los gritos de Natsuki – Segundo, busca más si no encuentras a nadie y no interrumpas mi paz con esos gritos. ¡Pareces una locomotora en plena marcha! Hasta sale humo de tu cabeza. ¡Gaki!

¿LOCOMOTORA? ¿TU PAZ? ¿GAKI? - Natsuki dejó caer sus manos en el mostrador y echó su cuerpo hacia adelante - ¡ERES INSOPORTABLE!

Dicho eso, Natsuki salió del museo enfurecida y refunfuñando. La gente la observaba y se reían ante aquel panorama. Finalmente la chica llegó a su casa y ante su ira, se desahogó escribiendo sobre el chico del museo en su blog.

Por: Natsuki-chan.

"_¡He vuelto de ese museo! ¡Y MUY ENFADADA! Todo iba bien hasta que pregunté a un chico sobre como llegar al centro de investigaciones y me respondió con muy malos modales. ¡Yo fui educada! ¡TENGO GANAS DE MATARLO! ¡NO PUEDO MÁS! Ese chico peliazul me estropeó mi fantástico día. Tengo suerte de que haya podido recoger suficiente información para no tener que volver... volver... ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡ME ENFURECÍ TANTO QUE OLVIDÉ IR AL CENTRO! ¡LO OLVIDÉ POR COMPLETO Y NO PUEDO DESPERDICIAR MI PRECIADO PASE! Tendré que volver... pero quizás no está aquel chico... porque dijo que solo se encontraba allí de pasada... ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME PROTEJA!_"

¿Cómo había podido olvidarse de usar su pase? Se preguntaba Natsuki. Ahora tendría que volver el día siguiente para poder completar su trabajo y obtener una excelente nota. Aunque el peliazul por algún motivo siguiera ahí, sus estudios eran más importantes que aquel chico. "_¡Decidido! Mañana volveré y completaré la información. No puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad._" Dijo Natsuki alzando su puño y creando una escena cómica en su habitación.

Natsuki volvía a encontrarse de camino al museo en busca de más información. Mentalmente preparada para lo que pudiera decirle aquel chico... ¿O quizás era ella la que se adelantaba a sus comentarios? Ya se vería.

Finalmente encontró el centro de investigación. El dinosaurio hallado por los paleontólogos fue el Tericinosaurianos, una especie bastante extraña. Admiró sus fósiles, estudió su anatomía y tomó nota. Agradeció a los trabajadores sus molestias por atender su trabajo y dio un último repaso al museo corrigiendo algunos datos sobre sus escritos.

Observando la inmensidad del Baryonyx, Natsuki se despistó unos segundos y su bolígrafo cayó al suelo. Corrompiendo el silencio del museo. Un chico tocó su hombro, ella se giró y se sorprendió, aquel chico le sonrió y le devolvió su bolígrafo.

Se te había caído esto – volvió a sonreír aquel chico.

¡Tú! ¿Ahora te has vuelto amable? - respondió Natsuki dando un paso hacia atrás - ¿A caso te interesa algo?

No entiendo – el chico parecía algo confuso - ¿Por qué me habla así?

¿No recuerdas lo que me dijiste ayer? - se encaró la joven - ¡Pues he vuelto! ¡Me da igual interrumpir tu paz o lo que sea! Tengo que hacer mi trabajo.

Creo que me confunde con otra persona...

¿Por qué? ¿Porque te has cortado el pelo? ¿Has cambiado tu tono de voz? ¡A mi no me engañas! ¡ERES EL PELIAZUL!

¿Pasa algo hermano? - detrás del chico que había recogido el bolígrafo de Natsuki apareció otro idénticamente a él.

¡HAY DOS IGUALES! - Y Natsuki flaqueó y se desmayó.

Aquel chico que le había devuelto el bolígrafo sujetó a Natsuki para amortiguar su caída. Recostó la cabeza de ella en su regazo y usando un folleto le dio aire. Natsuki seguía inconsciente y el chico comenzaba a preocuparse mientras su hermano le acercaba un vaso de agua. El peliazul del día anterior, en vez de darle de beber a Natsuki, le tiró el agua por encima de su cara para despertarla.

¡Kouji no seas tan brusco con esta pobre chica! - gritó el otro chico aún con Natsuki sobre su regazo. Ésta última abrió los ojos sobresaltada.

¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estoy mojada? - Natsuki miró de un lado a otro, recordó fugazmente lo que había pasado y recapacitó de nuevo – Estoy bien... yo... siento haberte gritado... es cierto, te confundí con otra persona. Sumimasen.

Tranquila. Soy Kimura Kouichi – Kouichi ayudó a incorporarse a la joven. Ella le observó por unos segundos. Era prácticamente igual que el chico de ayer salvo por su pelo algo más corto y su flequillo – Este es mi hermano gemelo Minamoto Kouji, es quien que ha lanzado agua... Lo siento... Lo sentimos.

En realidad yo... - recapacitó Natsuki – No debería haberos gritado. A ninguno de los dos. Disculpad mi comportamiento.

¿Te has dado cuenta hermano de que es la chica que la que hablábamos ayer? - Kouji rompió su silencio mientras se agachaba y miraba a Natsuki con unos ojos que intimidaban – Es ella. Adachi Natsuki – En fin, disculpas aceptadas Locomotora. Como ves te muestro mi amabilidad – concluyó resaltando la última palabra.

"_¿La chica de que hablaron ayer? ¡ESTOS GEMELOS ESTUVIERON HABLANDO DE MI? ¡DE MI! Oh... ¿Y si esto es el nuevo comienzo de una historia de amor de unos caballeros que se disputan por una bella princesa. Se pelean por el amor de aquella bella dama. ¡Hermoso!_" Natsuki se imaginaba con un vestido blanco y rosa, de princesa. Llorando porque sus amados se disputaban un duelo por ella. Kouichi vestido con su armadura encima de su caballo y Kouji... Un momento... ¿Kouji? ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Él era poco caballeroso y elegante. Él único que había conseguido enamorarla a primera vista era Kouichi y su delicadeza! Natsuki borró a Kouji de sus pensamientos, sonrió tontamente al imaginarse a su hermano gemelo y de pronto volvió a la realidad.

La chica miró aún enfadada a Kouji, pero aún así no quiso contestarle. Se puso en pie y colocó bien su ropa. Se dirigió con una sonrisa a Kouchi:

¿Aceptareis mis disculpas si os invito a merendar a algún sitio? - dijo ella – Por favor.

¡Por supuesto! - sonrió de vuelta Kouichi. Esto hizo que Natsuki se sonrojara. Por otro lado, Kouji resopló y siguió a su hermano. De esta manera los tres adolescentes se dirigieron a algún lugar.


End file.
